Brotherly Love
by Jo31891
Summary: Living with two older brothers isn’t easy. Especially when your brothers are the only sources of income and your father has abandoned you. And beyond the obvious, there are the sinful secrets between us that I don’t understand. How is loving them wrong?


"Nii-sama? I'm going to school." A soft voice called through the wooden door of the other room. A muffled murmur came from the room. "Are you going to work today nii-sama?" Another murmur then the sound of a body falling out of bed painfully. The boy on the other side of the door cringed before quietly peeking into the room. "Nii-sama?"

A loud groan came from the bundle of sheets hanging off the bed on the floor. A hand twitched and a bruise was appearing on one knee. The boy sighed quietly, his large green eyes watching the other person. It groaned again, trying to untangle itself from the covers. The boy went to the body, unwrapping his trapped ankles from the sheet.

Messy white hair stuck out everywhere, hazy brown eyes narrowed. The oldest of the brothers, he was the tallest, darkly tanned and the main source of income. He ran a hand through his short white hair as he glared at the accursed bed. He then looked up at the younger boy standing near by as he gathered the sheets in his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be at school, Ryou?"

He lifted his green eyes before giving a shy smile. "Just wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for work again." He said quietly as he placed the sheets on the bed.

"Yeah. Work." The older of the two groaned as he stood, brushing off the butt of his boxers. "Well I'm up. Get going before you're late." The teenager nodded before quickly exiting the room, grabbing his bag from his own room.

"Bye Bakura! Bye Akefia!" He shouted through the house before dashing out the front door.

"Little bastard is too smart." The eldest cursed as he stumbled into the tiny kitchen. Coffee was already waiting, hot and fresh. A pot of white gravy was sitting on the stove top while a pan of biscuits were being kept warm in the oven. Ryou had obviously already eaten his share of breakfast. He grabbed a mug sitting on the counter and poured himself some coffee. He glared at the clock. Two hours until he had to work. Ryou was way to damn smart.

"BAKURA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He shouted while slamming his foot on the floor repeatedly. A loud crash came from the basement, signifying his younger brother was awake. He rolled his dark brown eyes as he heard the many curses coming from below.

Akefia glanced to the oven where the food waited patiently. Ryou always thought ahead. And he hated letting his little brother's work go to waste. Serving himself a good amount of the biscuits and gravy, Akefia waited for his other brother to enter. And so he did, cursing under his breath. His narrow crimson eyes glanced from his older brother to the food and then coffee. He focused on the caffeine first. The other rolled his brown eyes. He had the decency to at least grab a t-shirt before coming out of his room.

"Glad to see you're up, you deadbeat."

"Shut up asshole." The younger muttered as he got himself coffee.

"You're the asshole." His brother retorted. He grinned over his shoulder at the other.

"Not always." His brother shrugged.

"Usually ends up that way."

"Shut your face." Bakura growled before looking over the food. "Ryou?"

"Yeah." Bakura nodded, grabbing a plate from the cabinet.

"About the only thing he can make edible in this house."

"He can make any food edible. He just doesn't have much to work with."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours."

"What!" Bakura shouted as he sat across from his brother.

"I at least work. You dropped out of high school and pickpocket at bars all night." Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Like you don't steal while you bartend sex high drunks at the strip club at night." Bakura muttered over his mouthful of food.

"True but at least I have a decent day job."

"What? Working for that putz, what's-his-face?" Akefia glared at his younger brother.

"Yes, he's a gay fag, but who else is going to keep us up and keep Ryou in school?"

"So take the little shit out and let him get a job." Bakura muttered.

"Unlike us, Ryou's smart. He has an actual chance of getting a good carrier and life. You're to stupid for school, and I didn't have enough money at the time to finish." Bakura glared at him over his food.

"That bastard old man could have at least attempted to help with Ryou then." Bakura murmured out loud. His brother glared at his plate.

"That fuck thinks Ryou's weak. That's why he sent him with us."

"Right. He hates us cause we don't listen to him and he hates Ryou cause he'll do anything he's told in fear. Stupid fuck."

"Don't let Ryou hear that." Akefia said as he rinsed his plate off in the sink.

"He needs to get it in his head though. Dad isn't coming back. Why do we have to protect him so much?" Akefia glared down at his brother.

"You want to see your little brother in more pain then he already is? It's bad enough he knows it's utterly wrong for him to feel the way he does, and live the life he has. We tell him why the bastard left us, then he'll cave in. You know that." Bakura sighed, running a hand through his long white hair.

"Ryou's to soft damn it."

"That's why we love him, though isn't it?" Bakura grinned up at his brother. "Why don't you at least try to do something while I'm gone. Clean your room at least." Akefia muttered before heading to his room to dress. Bakura grumbled, leaning back in his chair. He wagged the fork clenched between his teeth in thought.

"Might cheer Ryou up if I got a job. Maybe Marik knows a good place to work." With this in mind, he headed down to his room to dress also, faintly hearing his older brother take off.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he unlocked the front door, dropping his bag on the floor. "Bakura-nii! I'm home!" He called into the house as he removed his shoes. The house was silent for some reason. He couldn't hear the television or his brother anywhere in the room. "Bakura-nii?" He grabbed his bag before heading into the house. The living room was empty, and actually clean! He'd plan to clean it up when he got home but looks like it was done.

"Bakura!" He called again, dropping his bag off in his room. He leaned into the doorway over the basement stairs. "Bakura! You down there?"

"No he's not!" A voice came from the basement but it wasn't his brother's.

"Malik?" The blond grinned as he stepped into the light of the stairwell. "Why are you down there? How'd you get in?"

"Bakura had me over before he and Marik took off." Ryou sighed as Malik climbed the stairs.

"What are they doing now?"

"Job searching." Malik murmured as if it were common.

"Oh? Did he loss his job?"

"Not for Marik. For Bakura."

"Wh-what? Bakura?" The blond nodded as he glared into the boy's fridge. "Why?"

"Dunno. Bakura just called this morning saying he wanted help finding a job. Maybe Akefia finally got to him. Cause I know you don't hound him about it."

"He doesn't have to work. We've managed. It's nii-sama who doesn't like it." Malik nodded.

"We're going shopping. I'm starving and you don't have any junk food." Ryou blinked as Malik grabbed his hand, tugging him toward the door.

"But I don't have money. And I don't like having junk in the house. Bakura will eat it all and make himself sick."

"So why's he got so much candy in the basement?"

"He gets that with the money he finds." Ryou said. "I don't let him get to much though. Only enough to give him a sugar boost."

"Is that really safe?" Malik asked as they wandered down the street.

"As long as he stays inside, it's fine." Ryou said. "I can handle him. Always have." Malik shook his head with a grin, tossing his arm around Ryou's neck.

"Ryou, buddy, you are braver then me." Ryou gave a weak smile as they walked toward the snack shop. Malik loaded himself up with junk food while Ryou bought some candy to give Bakura later. Malik paid for everything, saying he didn't mind. When they returned, Akefia was already home and Bakura was still missing.

"Hi nii-sama." Ryou greeted as they entered the house. His older brother lifted an eyebrow, spying the bags in their hands.

"Where you two been?"

"Shopping." Malik whistled with a grin as he took the snacks to the kitchen. Akefia watched as the two unloaded the food.

"You sure you want to have that stuff in the house Ryou?" The green-eyed boy glanced up warily at his brother before returning to his task. Akefia sighed. He knew what he'd do. Ryou would take all the junk food back out before Bakura came back and hide it in his room until he could dispose of it. His little brother never liked unhealthiness but he couldn't fight Bakura's sweet tooth. That's why Akefia kept all the money.

Ryou then began making supper out of what they had in the fridge. Ham and egg sandwiches. Not bad but not the best. Ryou was an awesome cook but it was too bad they were limited on their resources. Malik ended up getting bored. Without Bakura around and Ryou busy, there wasn't much to do. So he left.

Ryou glanced nervously at the clock on the wall as he served his brother his meal. "Bakura is late. He never usually misses dinner." Ryou sighed as he began cleaning dishes. Ryou always cleaned when he was restless or uneasy about something.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Malik said he and Marik went to find a job. Why would Bakura want a job now, nii-sama?"

"We talked again this morning. Maybe I said something that finally got his ass in gear." He shrugged before finishing his food. "You take that food out of the cabinet?" Ryou shook his head before he began doing just that. He had just stashed it under his bed when the door was heard. Ryou peeked out the doorway of his room as he watched his brother glare at the other.

"If this turns out badly, I'm shooting you in the head." Bakura said as Akeifa stood. Bakura slammed his head against the wall as Akefia grabbed his leather jacket.

"I'm going to work Ryou." He called before exiting the house again. Ryou sighed before entering the kitchen. Bakura repeated banged his head against one of the walls. Ryou glanced up at him repeatedly as he cooked the egg and ham. He set the food on the table then went to his room. He came back with a bag of potato chips. He set a large amount on Bakura's plate.

He turned to his older brother who was still fighting frustration and an ever growing headache that the hard wall wasn't helping. Ryou went up behind him and quietly wrapped his arms around his middle, resting his cheek against his warm back. Bakura stopped his self torture, resting his head on the wall again with a thud. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy.

"Thank you Bakura-nii-sama." He blinked his dark red eyes curiously. Ryou lifted his head, smiling warmly up at his brother. He then planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for trying." He pulled back and went to the fridge again, looking at the things he had. Bakura watched him curiously as he slowly sat at the table. Ryou hummed happily, his smile still warm and growing as he began making a list of items. Bakura slowly began to eat as he watched his brother wander around the room with his pencil and list.

"What'cha doing Ryou?" His large happy green eyes found his red ones before he smiled brightly.

"I'm going to make a cake tomorrow." His red orbs widened in surprise. Ryou continued to hum as he checked over his list.

"Why?"

"Did Marik help you find a job today?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah..." Bakura said slowly at he watched his brother. Ryou smiled at him again.

"And did you find one you could handle?"

"I suppose." Bakura answered.

"Are you going to at least try to do your best and keep it?" Bakura nodded weakly. Ryou's smile grew brighter, happier. "Then I'm going to make chocolate cake." He turned his back to his brother again, setting his list aside to finish cleaning. Bakura sighed, grinning. He stood and silently approached the young one from behind. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, nipping at his neck.

"Oh, but can't I have white cake too, Ryou-kawaii?" Ryou's pale cheek flushed pink as he was drawn back into his brother's chest.

"B-Bakura...nii..." He muttered as the other boy lovingly nipped at his ear and skin. His arms tightened around the slightly smaller boy.

"Are you scared of me, little brother?"

"N-no..." He whispered, blushing redder. Bakura purred, kissing Ryou's cheek.

"Good. I don't want you to be afraid of me Ryou." He murmured as he turned Ryou in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"I'm not afraid. I do love you Bakura-nii. I just . . . " Bakura watched him calmly as he buried his face in his dark dress shirt. Bakura ran his hand over Ryou's back, his fingers tingling for the sweater he wore. He always wore them. They made him feel protected when he wasn't with his brothers.

"Ryou, you don't have to worry about what they think of it. All that matters is us. I don't care about other people." Ryou nodded against him as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Why is it wrong, nii-kun? Why do people hate it so much?"

"It's not wrong to love someone little Ryou. They just don't understand is all."

"Nii-sama says he loves me too. Does he love me like you do?"

"I'm sure he does. We both love you very much Ryou. You're our precious little brother. We want to take care of you."

"Thank you." Bakura gave a small smile, kissing Ryou gently. Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck, burying himself in Bakura's neck. "I love you Bakura."

"Mmhmm."

* * *

_"Ah!" _

_"Oh...fuck..." _

_"It's alright little one." _

_"Nnn..." _

_"So...tight...ah..." _

_"Nii..." _

_"Mmm!" _

_"Nii...nah!" _

_"Sweet little Ryou." _

_"Sweet little brother." _

_"Nii...NII-SAMA!"

* * *

_

"So you're getting a job now?" Akefia whispered as they lay in the dark room.

"Hn." Bakura answered. His fingers danced over the pale skin. Dark fingers twirled in soft white hair. "I thought it'd make him happy."

"It doesn't take much." Akefia muttered, gazing down at the boy. His head rest on his tan chest, bare as the day he was born. They all were. Bakura curled himself around the boy's lower half, lightly touching his skin. The boy slept peacefully, his one arm wrapped around his eldest brother's hips. His other hand was clutching Bakura's. As if he was afraid they would both disappear.

"Seems pretty happy now." Bakura ran a hand over the small of his back, causing him to dig his hips into Akefia's thigh. His dark brown eyes sparkled at the contact.

"Bakura. Stop." The younger grinned wickedly up at his brother.

"Why?" He snickered quietly, his hand dipping under Ryou's chest to Akefia. He growled, glaring down at him. "We had our fun with little Ryou. But if I recall, you didn't get much action."

"Are you suggesting submission to me brother?" He grinned down at his brother. Bakura glared up at him, immediately retracting his hand. "Besides. Ryou's sleeping and I doubt he'll be releasing either of us any time soon."

"He's very clinging." Bakura muttered.

"Really?"

"You didn't know?" The other shook his head.

"I guess I'm not around to know that much."

"Well if things go well enough, you can quit that damn bartending job at night and spend more time with little Ryou." Bakura said with a grin.

"I'm not turning Ryou into a sex toy. I have you for that." Bakura stuck out his tongue. "Real mature." A soft moan came from the formerly silent boy resting between them.

"Nii..." Bakura blinked curiously as he watched the boy shift, nuzzling Akefia's hard chest.

"Wonder what he's dreaming."

"One of us obviously."

"You think both maybe?"

"Possibly."

Ryou sighed happily, his finger lacing between Bakrua's.

" 'Kura..."

"You." Akefia huffed.

Ryou giggled, turning to kiss his tan skin. Bakura grinned, pulling himself onto Ryou from behind. He kissed Ryou's shoulder, causing the boy to giggle again. His curious little fingers pull from around Akefia's waist and began dancing over his chest.

"Nii-sama." He giggled, smiling.

"You sure it's me?" Bakura asked, glancing up at his brother. Ryou continued to giggle, smiling into the dark skin.

"Love you nii-sama." Bakura huffed lightly. Then he saw the sparkling green orb peek from cracked lids. He snickered before nipping Ryou's shoulder. "Hi 'Kura."

"You should sleep more, little brother." Akefia muttered as he ran his hand through his soft white hair.

"You woke me up. Sorry."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Why should it matter?" Bakura snorted.

"Because he gets little sleep as it is." Akefia growled.

"I'm alright." Ryou whispered, snuggling into the chocolate brown skin again. "I was kinda scared it was a dream."

"No little Ryou. Not anymore." Bakura murmured as he continued to kiss his skin.

"Good." Ryou smiled warmly as he felt the fingers in his hair. It felt good. Bakura never did that. He liked touching better. But Ryou was fine with that.

"I still get my cake tomorrow right Ryou-kawaii?" Akefia raised an eyebrow as Ryou giggled.

"Yes 'Kura." Bakura grinned widely. It wasn't every day his little brother made cakes. It was a real treat. "Do you want me to make something sweet nii-sama? I was going to make a cake for Bakura-nii for getting a job."

"It's alright Ryou. I don't need any." His smile weakened as he looked up with shimmering green eyes.

"Oh? Okay then." He sighed, snuggling into his chest. His smile was gone. Bakura stopped his play, seeing Ryou upset.

"Hey now. Come on Ryou-kawaii. He's not being mean. He just likes your cooking, he doesn't need sweets. Come on." He nudging Ryou's shoulder with his nose, trying to coax his smile back out.

"I know." Ryou sighed again. He then felt warm lips on his head.

"Cookies. White chocolate. If that's alright Ryou." The boy looked up at his brother. "I miss your cookies." The smile returned, brighter now. Bakura grinned as did Akefia. Ryou returned to his snuggling, basking in the warm feeling of his older brother's surrounding him.

"Cookies and cake it is then."

* * *

Sweet little bakushipping one-shot. First time actually using Thief King Bakura. If he's OOC forgive me. He's supposed to be the big brother. I know in other stories, he and Bakura actually argue more but it didn't fit much in this. It was supposed to focus on their feelings toward Ryou. Thank you!

Flames are acceptable!

I own nothing!!! (That's the disclaimer. Always forget the damn thing.)

Jo Manta


End file.
